Percy Meets harry in an awsome crossover
by guerman
Summary: Harry reads a book and he opens a vortex... On the other side Percy goes to camp because there's Some thing in the Poseidon cabin but is stopped by the Minotaur!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was at the Dursleys, as always. He was reading an old book that he found under all his stuff in his trunk. It was weird; he didn't remember putting it in. It was about how magic worked with wands and wizards. Harry believed none of it. It said if you are powerful enough, you can open a magical vortex that will let you pass between two dimensions. Yeah right! All you had to do is kill a living thing and take its body and put a very complex spell on it. It said it even worked on insects, but the vortex would be too small to go through. Harry thought about it but decided not to try it with because he might get hurt by doing the spell wrong. But even so, He could be very famous! (I am only using the characters, so Harry is not famous.). It was too tempting, so he went down the stairs quietly, making sure not to wake uncle Vernon. When he got outside he quietly kneeled on the ground and looked for a bug. There! An ant hill! There were busy ants scurrying around the nest very quickly. Harry took one, and put it on a leaf. Harry slowly and quietly, made his way upstairs. When he got to his room, he grabbed a shoe but hesitated. Should he try it? Harry grabbed the book and looked at the incantation. "Ok." He muttered to himself. Then a loud ROAR almost made him squish the ant and mess up. Then Harry realized it was just Dudley's snoring. Then he lifted up the shoe and squished the ant. Harry took the ant off of the shoe with a disgusted look on his face. Then he laid down the Ant's body on his dresser. He grabbed a slip of paper and a pencil. He wrote: _Hello. _Incase something really happened_._ He folded up the paper, and grabbed the wand. All you needed to do was wave your wand in very odd ways. So he did. Then something Happened that harry did not expect. A screen appeared. It was like a TV, but no sides. Harry looked at the note and pushed it towards the vortex. Then it disappeared in the swirl of light and colors. Then the vortex was getting smaller and smaller. "Wait!" whispered Harry, trying to make it stop. At the last second Harry thought he saw a surprised boy holding a paper, in some kind of wooden, blue cabin…

DUM, DE, DUM, DUM…

Well can you guess who the boy is? _Hint: he is at a camp…_

Percy:

I was at home when Grover sent an IM. "What's wrong?!" I said impatiently because I hadn't talked to any of my friends since I left camp. "Come To camp NOW! There's this thing... It's very bright, but it's in the Poseidon cabin, so you might know what it is…" "All right I'll be there soon because it's Friday tomorrow" "Bye!"Said Grover as he waved his hand to 'hang up' "Mom, I need a ride to camp!" "Ok, just get ready for school and eat your blue bacon!" I know, Weird. You don't have to say it. Blue bacon isn't something you see all the time. I guess it's a way to show anything is possible. I went downstairs and ate the bacon. "Why do you need a ride to camp?"She said. "Grover said there's a bright thing in the Poseidon cabin and that I might be able to somehow help." "Oh, ok. Wait! Will you be safe?! Pack extra pairs of clothes an extra weapon, just in case!" "Well", I thought, "There's your typical mom thinking you'll need a lethal weapon to go to camp" The next day, I Packed my clothes put Riptide in my pocket, (actually it did that itself) and packed an extra colossal bronze sword. (I still preferred Riptide) and went down stairs. We got in the car, put the stuff in the trunk and drove off. Then we stopped to eat a snack and the Minotaur came out of nowhere. "Where are we in Spain? Ole, Ole!" I thought. I instinctively reached for riptide and uncapped it. The pen got heavier and longer and a heck of a lot pointier. "Mom, stay there!" I shouted. "Come back here young man!"She shouted. I charged the monster and did a vertical slice but the Minotaur deflected it with one of his deadly horns. Then my mom came. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry gaped stupidly at the spot where the vortex used to be seconds ago. What had just happened? Who has the boy in the cabin? Harry knew he did not know him. Then the sound of uncle Vernon's footsteps filled the air and harry dashed to his bed, grabbed the book and pretended to be asleep.

(I will do it in Percy's point of view mostly, but I will do Harry time to time.)

I was in a full fledged battle with a ten foot tall Minotaur, when my mom came in and saved my life. I was about to do a horizontal slice, and didn't notice the knife coming in from the left. (I think he's right handed,) my mom grabbed a small colossal bronze knife from her pocket, (I had no idea she had one or why.) "Hay!" She yelled, as I stared at her like she was a maniac. "Mom!" I shouted as the knife went through the monster's hand. Then I took advantage of the distraction, and stabbed and got its head, and it exploded to dust. Last time I killed it, I had gotten a part of a horn but this time I got in the car empty handed, except an ice cream which I thought really was worth it. When we got to camp I saw a blood hound in the distance so we ran up to the tree with the fleece and the dragon and we said goodbye there. And my mom took an extremely different route to avoid the monster. When I went towards the big house, I heard Grover trotting towards me from my cabin. "Percy!" "Huh?" "Come quick it's disappearing!" "What is?" then I slowly remembered the whole point of going to camp Half Blood. Grover quickly led me to the cabin as if the world was ending. Then when I went inside of the Poseidon Cabin was dimly lit by a stunning array of flying lights. "What is it?" I said, stupidly. "It's been just flying there for three days now!" Grover said. Then I said what any son of an ancient Greek God would say. "Oh." Then I saw something poke out of the middle and start to flutter to the floor of the cabin. I grabbed it read the words very slowly because of my "problems" it said,_ hello. _I looked at the vortex with a confused and startled way and I thought I saw a boy crouching glaring at me. "Whoa!" I said and turned to Grover. "Look! Grover read the slip of old looking paper and said, "Did this come out of there?" "Yeah!" I said. "We better get Chiron!" He dashed to the door and left without looking back like a certain someone I knew… Where was she anyways? Then Chiron and Grover came in and interrupted my thoughts. "Percy! You're here!" "Where's Anabeth?" I said. "She's at home with her dad." "Oh, ok." Then Chiron said, "So, something came out of that vortex?" "Vortex?" "Yes, a vortex. It's like a portal, but stronger, and unsure. They lead off to unknown worlds and people get lost, attacked, and killed sometimes." "Have you ever been in one?" I asked. "Well, no, but once, a camper went in one and never came back." Chiron said. "So, how do you make one?" "Well, they just pop up in places sometimes."I said. "Should we try and see where they pop up, and put a message through?" "Well we could…" Oh great I thought. Just like whack-a mole. Here! Not there anymore There! Oops not there, Over here! Oops missed!

"Let's Make a Quest!"- SOOMP We all turned and saw another portal big enough to walk through. "Hey! We could send people through there and come back to tell us what happened!" "No, Grover. I will go." Said Chiron. I probably looked like a two year old because I said, "But I go to!" Chiron sighed. "Ok Percy. Grover too." "Yes!" We shouted. But then I thought About Anabeth… Where was she?


End file.
